Twin Stars of Kira
Twin Stars of Kira, to publikacja zawierająca zestaw 7 przygód i materiałów dodatkowych do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG) wydawanej przez West End Games (nr 40060). Podręcznik wydano w 1993 roku i jego autorami są Stephen Crane, Dave Marron, John Terra, Richard Clark, Barbara Clark, Janelle Keberle, Michael Horne, Todd Quigley, Ed Stark, Bill Smith i Stewart Warley. Zawartość *Introduction - The Twin Stars of Kira **Kira System **The Kira Run **The Harrin Trade Corridor **The Enarc Run **History of the Kira Run **The Twin Stars **Hazards of Kira **This Volume *The Package **Adventure Background **The Contact **Arrival **Which Way Do We Go? **Surprise, Surprise! **You Didn't See That **A Funny Thing Happened On The Way To Lohopa II... **Kill Them Now, Boss? **Award Ceremony **Characters *Lazerian IV **System Summary **Lazerian Society **Republic Resistance **Lazarian Defenses **Lazaria City ***Industrial Starports ***The Ruined Outpost ***Crystal Valley **The Akwin **Adventure Idea *Den of Spies **Kalinda System Summary **The Art of the Deal **Nuts and Bolts **Hail and Farewell **The Empire Gets Into The Act **Delayed Delivery **The Scoop **The Shop Area **B. J. Rordan's Collectables **The Trap **Corporate Grab **Rordan's Spaceship Parts and More **Rordan's Galactic Exotic Art **Imperial Grab **Meeting of Minds *For a Few Kilotons More **Adventure Background **Favor for a Friend **The Job **The Cathedral of Shade **Freedom's Price **All Debts Paid *Ropagi II **System Summary **Ropagi II **Ropagu Society **Trade and Transportation **Tinkerers and Craftsmen **Off-Worlders' Quarter **Off-Worlder Starport **Prosperity Row **The River **The Black Hole **The Scrap Heap **The Great Library **The Arena of the Mind **The Seltaya Pirate Base **Telak's Terrors Base **Kalduu **Adventure Idea *Treasure Hunt **Adventure Background **Episode One: I Wanna Be Rich ***What Can You Do? ***Ship for Hire **Episode Two: A Hydrospanner in the Works ***Help, Thief! Thomebody Thtole My Map! ***The Race is On! ***A Vibroneedle in a Grainstack ***The Lost Ship **Episode Three: And Now, The Competition ***Survival of the Fittest **Episode Three: Fishing For Ships ***Taxes, Taxes, Taxes *Operation: Pet Show **Adventure Background **The Pet Show **A Slug-Rat in Every Pot... **The Menagerie and the Mission **The Outer Fence **The Inner Fence **The Habitats **The Governor's Habitat **Back at the Bar *Freedom Strike Seltos **Adventure Background **Recent Events **The Action **Episode One: Looking For Evidence ***The Magister's Office ***The Personal Datapad ***The Building **Episode Two: Sinya's Home ***Getting The Players On Track **Episode Three: An Enemy Discovered ***Getting In ***Scouting The Base ***Sneaking Out ***Events ***Chase Back To Sommin City ***Reaching The City **Episode Three: The Big Escape ***Shootout At The Penthouse ***Grateful Diplomats **Episode Four: A Last Surprise **Rewards *The Iskallon Factor **Adventure Background **Episode One: How Little We Know ***Aftermath **Episode Two: Come Fly With Me ***In The Wee Small Hour of The Morning ***Fly Me To the Moon ***I Get a Kick Out You **Episode Three: This is The Beginning of the End ***The Iskalloni ***You Do Something To Me **Episode Four: I've Got You Under My Skin ***Flashback ***The Iskalloni Regret... ***All or Nothing At All **Episode Five: Let's Get Away From It All ***The Power Stabilizer ***The Best Is Yet To Come **Awards *Pullout Section **Den Of Spies Adventure Script **Freedom Strike Seltos Adventure Script Przygody RPG *The Package *Den of Spies *For a Few Kilotons More *Treasure Hunt *Operation Pet Show *Freedom Strike Seltos *The Iskallon Factor ''Wewnętrzne materiały fabularne:'' *System Datafile *A Report on the Lazerians from Akwin Scout B'dasssa *Excerpts, New Republic Sector Command Briefing on Battle Of Kalinda *Krann *Freedom Strike Seltos Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Diagram 1: The Twin Stars of Kira: Astrogation Chart - mapa części Galaktyki *The Buzchub *The Setting *Diagram 2: Warehouse #52 *Und'l - dane postaci *Warehouse Bandits - dane gangu *Nigel VI - dane planety *Lohopa II - dane planety *The Liberator - dane statku (Modified light freighter) *Lazarian IV - dane planety *Diagram 3: The Crystal Valley *Akwin - dane rasy inteligentnej *Kirima - dane planety *Commander Baruche Sloane - dane postaci *Lieutenant Milo Phineas - dane postaci *Mandus Fouc - dane postaci *Laita Durake - dane postaci *Bren-Jules Rordan - dane postaci *Diagram 4: Verena *Riin Raas - dane postaci *Cor Mynus - dane postaci *Russ Jarib - dane postaci *Diagram 5: B. J. Rordan's Collectables *Diagram 6: Rordan's Spaceship Parts and More *Bren-Aarica Rordan - dane postaci *Jor Nieler - dane postaci *New Republic Espionage Droid - dane droida (Merendata Espionage Droid) *Diagram 7: Rordan's Galactic Exotic Art Shop *Bren-Nevin Rordan - dane postaci *Kora Primo - dane postaci *Krann - dane planety *Krann *Vanel - dane postaci *Speeder Truck - dane pojazdu (Modified Trast A-A6z Speeder Truck) *Diagram 8: Krann *Quarlo I'Shibix - dane postaci *Encounters *Kluuzot - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Assassin Droid - dane droida (Eradicator E8U) *System Datafile (Ropagi) *Ropagi II - dane planety *Ropagu - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Diagram 9: Off-Worlders' Quarter *Leesa One-Eye - dane postaci *Kird Telak - dane postaci *The KT 1A-Telak - dane statku (KT 1A-Telak) *Kalduu - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Plako - dane postaci *Durquist - dane postaci *Morph - dane postaci *Bruce Mercy - dane postaci *Ptak-Sok - dane postaci *Arachnia EMRG-50 Rail Gun - dane sprzętu (Electromagnetic Rail Gun) *Projectile Launcher - dane sprzętu (BlasTech CSPL-12 "Caspel") *Diagram 10: Interior of the Fool's Gold *Slug-Rat - dane zwierzęcia *Diagram 11: Governor Bursthed's Compound *The Bear Speeder - dane zwierzęcia *Dewback - dane zwierzęcia *Quexius Bird of Endor - dane zwierzęcia *Glittering Mynock - dane zwierzęcia *Imperial Governor Bursthed - dane postaci *Seltos - dane planety *Freedom Strike Seltos *Diagram 12: Seltos *Map 13: Imperial Base *Speeder Bike - dane pojazdu *Shoulder-Launched Ion Cannon - dane sprzętu *Doing The Unexpected *E-Web Repeating Blaster - dane sprzętu *Gauntled Gypsy - dane statku (SoroSuub Jermaguim Modified Light Freighter) *Diagram 14: The Star Hotel Penthouse *Imperial Customs Law-class Light Patrol Craft - dane statku (KDY's Law-class Light Patrol Craft) *Wertram Farege - dane postaci *The Stelaciter - dane statku (Iskallon Light Frigate) *Iskalloni - dane gatunku inteligentnego (cyborgowie) Credits *design: Stephen Crane (Introduction - The Twin Stars of Kira), Dave Marron (The Package), John Terra (Lazerian IV, Ropagi II), Richard Clark (Den of Spies), Barbara Clark (Den of Spies), Janelle Keberle (Den of Spies), Michael Horne (For a Few Kilotons More), Todd Quigley (Treasure Hunt), Ed Stark (Operation Pet Show), Bill SMith (Freedom Strike Seltos), Stewart Warley (The Iskallon Factor) *development and editing: Greg Farshtey *graphics: Cathleen Hunter *interior art: John Paul Lona *additional illustrations: Rob Caswell, Tim Eldred, Mike Vilardi *publisher: Daniel Scott Palter *associate publisher/sales manager: Richard Hawran *associate publisher/treasurer: Denise Palter *senior editor: Greg Farshtey *editors: Bill Smith, Ed Stark *art director: Stephen Crane *graphic artists: Cathleen Hunter, John Paul Lona *sales assistant: Bill Olmesdahl *licensing manager: Ron Seiden *warehouse manager: Ed Hill Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG)